


Winters Crest Traditions

by LadyAmphy



Series: Cassandra [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: "Percy can you read this to me?" Cassandra asked, holding the book up to Percy."Sure. Come here" he said, reaching towards her and lifting her up to sit in front of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go critters, a little Christmas gift from me.

The winter's sun rays peered through the windows in the main sitting room. Percy sat at the window seat, tools in hand and the latest project in pieces in front of him.

His mother Johanna was sitting on the love seat an arm around Whitney, with Ludwig and Oliver at her feet playing with the new editions to their soldier set.

His older siblings, Julius and Vesper, were sitting opposite one another, staring intensely at the chess board between them, with the occasional teasing about Julius betrothed.

His father Fredrick was sitting in his arm chair, his youngest sister Cassandra sitting in his lap, whispers happening between the two of them. 

Suddenly Cassandra jumped of her fathers lap, rushing passed Percy and out of the room. A few minutes later she returns with a book grasped in her hand. Walking up to Percy, she tugged on his jacket. He looked down at his sister, her smile missing a few teeth. The look of adoration on her face.

"Percy can you read this to me?" Cassandra asked, holding the book up to Percy.

"Sure. Come here" he said, reaching towards her and lifting her up to sit in front of him. He opens the book and begins to read. 

"A, i nómi lelyuval!..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You alright brother"
> 
> Percy looks toward the door, Cassandra leaning against the door frame.
> 
> "Just memories"

"Percival" a voice calls out, the happy memory fading, and he is left alone in the sitting room with his book. The room was mostly dark, just the moon light seeping through the window, highlighting the thick layer of dust covering his fathers chair.

"You alright brother"

Percy looks toward the door, Cassandra leaning against the door frame.

"Just memories"

Cassandra approaches, and sits beside him, gesturing for him to put his head in her lap.

"Were they bad?" She asked, threading her hands through his hair.

"The opposite actually, I was remembering family time on Winter Crest eve. Tonight is making me of them. This.." Percy gestures to the book, "was the family tradition after all. Mother read it to Jules and Vesper when we were children, while Father sat in his chair listening. Then Julius use to read it to us when Oli was old enough, and then Vesper read when he got older with Whit and Lude." Percy grew quite. "The first time I read the story, you were 5 and I never was able to say no to you."

"Must be my charm brother." Cassandra grinned and a smile crept on to Percy's as well.

"Remember when Whitney read to us and she kept stumbling the words the first time. And the time Oliver and Ludwig decided to alternate every line, at the crest before..." Cassandra's hands stopped as she lost her train of thought. A look of strange realisation crossed her face.

"You know what, I never got to read. That year was suppose to be my first. After everything that happened, I blocked that out of my memory. The Briarwood's never celebrated Winters Crest, and so all the castle traditions with the towns people and us were basically destroyed"

Percy sat up and looked at his dejected sisters form. Picking up the book, he placed it in her lap. The moon light shining around them like a halo

"We can always begin those traditions again. You can even start now. Let me go and get the family, and we can keep this one alive."

Cassandra looks down at the book. The spine is worn, and the colours have faded. Percy puts one arm around in a hug and then leaves the room.

He comes back a little while later, all with whom he believes is family. 

All the members of Vox Machina.

Gilmore.

Jarret.

Kima and Allura.

Zahra and Kash.

Shy Kynan.

Even Scanlan's daughter Kaylie is there, having just arrived to celebrate Winters Crest.

Percy gestures to their fathers old, wingbacked chair. He himself settles sitting next to Vex on the love seat, her feet in his lap.

Cassandra sits down in the chair. She opens to the first page. and begins to read the familiar words

"A, i nómi lelyuval!"

**Author's Note:**

> Quenya translation
> 
> A, i nómi lelyuval! - Oh, The Places You'll Go!


End file.
